Mixels Wiki:Mixel of the Month
Category:VotesThis is where you can vote for Mixel of the Month! The Mixel of the Month is a vote that is held once a month, to decide which user has made the most significant improvements that month. Go to this page to see the winners. ---- How to nominate Paste a new line in the bottom of the vote page. Replace the word Nominee with the nominee's name, and replace ' with your user name. Please do not nominate yourself. (0) Nominated by For (0) Against (0) Comments If you nominate someone and decide against it, then do not remove your nominee. Instead, get someone else to take your place as the nominater. If that can't be done, then a few rules must be applied: *If your nominee has no significant vote difference, then the nominee may be removed, however can be renominated with the same votes as well. *If your nominee has a chance of winning, you will have to leave the nomination. How it works *If you vote for, sign under the For section. If you vote against, sign under the Against section. *You can only nominate a user that has made 100 or more mainspace edits in the last 30 days. *You cannot vote for more than one person. *You cannot vote for/ against yourself. *Users that ask others to nominate them will not be added to the vote. *A nomination closes on the 29th of every month. The nominee with the highest difference wins the Mixel of the Month. *You cannot vote against anyone when nominated. *You cannot remove your vote either, unless for certain circumstances, however leaving it as it is should only be the action that is taken. Remember! For For and Against sections, sign like this: #~~~~ And for comment section: *Your message ~~~~ After you have signed it, change the number in the brackets up by 1. (e.g if it was at 3, it means 3 people have already signed it. Change it to 4 when you sign it.) This is also the same with the number by their name. If you vote for, you must also increase the number beside his name by 1. You can also remove your vote. If in any case you change your mind, do not remove your vote completely, just strike it out and move it to the back of the list. When voting, it is advised to give a valid reason. It is not encouraged you vote for your "friend", but to someone who you think has helped the wiki a lot in this month. Nominations (7) Nominated by ZootyCutie For (8) #ZootyCutie (talk) 20:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) # [[User:MorganJordan|'''The'Golden'Cubit']] 20:35, January 29, 2015 (UTC) #--Nurp-Naut and Kraw. (talk) 20:36, January 29, 2015 (UTC) # # Derekis (talk) 21:02, January 29, 2015 (UTC) #DOGLOVER129 #[[User:D MixHel S|'"('D'_''''''M'H'_''''''S')"]] '''([[Message Wall:D MixHel S|'~'t'a'l'k'~''']]). 01:27, January 30, 2015 (UTC) #[[User:TheStretcherFlexerKings|'''TS'F'K']] [[Message Wall:TheStretcherFlexerKings|'Talk]] Against (0) Comments *For all he's done for us, he truly deserves to finally be nominated! ZootyCutie (talk) 20:32, January 29, 2015 (UTC) *Wow, didn't expect this! Thanks. ɐɾuıN uǝǝɹפ (talk) 20:45, January 29, 2015 (UTC) **Well you deserve this the most.